Lily and James: A Dream Come True
by ljpottafreak
Summary: This tear jerking fanficion is full of love, hate, and lessons for life. Throughout their seven years at Hogwarts, Lily and James meet new friends, enimies, and, of course, teachers. Even after Hogwarts their lives take twists and turns. As Lily lives her


Lily and James: A Dream Come True Chp. 1: Lillian Marie Evans  
  
"AHHHH!" Lily Evans screamed as she woke up from a dreadful nightmare, drenched in a cold sweat. As she turned her head to look at the fuzzy blue alarm clock that sat on the nightstand by the bed, the puppy calendar hanging from the wall caught her eye. The date August seventeenth was circled with so many different colors, it looked like a circular rainbow.  
  
"Yes! Finally, I have been waiting for this day for like forever! It's my eleventh birthday!" Lily whispered in a loud voice. There was a golden twinkling in the midst of her deep emerald green eyes, the eyes that would show you what she was feeling however hard she tried to hide it. The golden twinkle in her eyes suddenly disappeared as the nightmare come flooding back, but the details were slipping away as if she was trying to hold them, along with water, in her cupped hands. The only things she could remember were a snake like man, a stick, some funny words, and a little baby crying. The baby was what stuck in her mind though. He looked like the exact replica of her worst enemy, James Potter, but he had her eyes. "Scary..." she muttered softly, " I hope I don't get that close to --- never mind. I don't even want to think about it."  
  
She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep; she was so excited. Besides, you only turn eleven once. She got out of bed and put her frog pajama bottoms on. Lily quietly crept across her sky blue bedroom, opened the window on the other side, which faced the good-sized backyard, and climbed through. It was a bright, clear, starry night, the moon was big, and the midnight blue sky was never ending. But far off into the distance, so far that even Lily's perfect eyesight couldn't see, just at the horizon where the sun was making its first appearance of the day, a small barn owl was slowly soaring across the open sky. She breathed in the fresh air deeply and looked into the galaxy where all the stars were shining down upon her, not knowing she was feeling troubled. No one knew about the roof spot where Lily went to sort out her thoughts or just to think. She had known about the secret area for as long as she could remember.  
  
Lily shivered as a breeze blew her gorgeous hair back, revealing the fine lines of her face. "I wish I had remembered to bring my blankee with me," she sighed while deciding that if concentrated on it with all of her might, it might make her feel like she was wrapped up in her warm and pale yellow, baby blanket, which she'd had since her grandmum gave it to her the day she was born. To Lily's complete and utter surprise, her blanket came soaring through the open window and landed with a thump, neatly right beside her. "Wow..." Lily breathed in total disbelief, "that was just like magic!" She had always believed in magic, because of all the novels and fairy tales she read as a little girl. She didn't have very good confidence in herself and always thought that if something like magic were real, she would probably not be a part of it. She put her thoughts and confusion aside and snuggled up inside of her soft fleece blanket. Lily laid back, put her hands behind her head, and gazed up into the clear sky. "Pegasus, Sagittarius, Hercules, Draco, Ursa's Major and Minor, and Aries," she muttered to herself while ticking off names on her fingers, "I think that's all of you." She said to the constellations that twinkled down at her.  
  
Before Lily knew it, she had fallen asleep under the blanket, still on the roof. "Do you, Lillian Marie Evans take thee---" "ACHOO!" An old lady sneezed loudly. "--- to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til death do you part?" The dream minister questioned. "I do," Dream Lily replied without hesitation. For some strange reason though Real Lily couldn't see the man's face. She must not have been paying much attention to the dream, because the next things she heard were an "I do," from the man and a "You may kiss the bride from the minister. Just as the couple was leaning in for the kiss... Lily woke up.  
  
"I swear I know that man," Lily said with her eyes still closed. And when she did open them, the sight in front of her was shocking. A light brown colored barn owl was perched next to her, watching silently. But the bizarre thing wasn't the owl sitting there; it was the letter tied to its leg. As Lily had always had some sort of connection with animals, she quickly, but carefully, released the owl of its burden. It clambered onto her shoulder as if waiting for something else, and Lily began to open the official looking letter. The dark lavender ink on the front of the envelope read:  
  
Miss Lillian M. Evans The Roof 33 Candlewood Drive Little Whinging Surrey  
  
Flipping over the envelope, Lily noticed the seal on the back. It seemed to be some sort of coat of arms that was divided into four sections-- -a lion, a raven, a badger, and a snake--- all surrounded by a large letter H. Lily shrugged, broke the seal, pulled out a few sheets of heavy parchment, and unfolded the first one. The first thing Lily noticed about the parchment was that it was in the same dark lavender ink as the envelope. "Someone likes the color lavender," she commented while rolling her eyes slightly toward the sky. She read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Headmaster: ARMANDO DIPPIT Dear Miss Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await you owl no later than August 20. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore Deputy Headmaster  
  
Lily then pulled out the second piece of parchment and found it to be a list of supplies, just like she was told she would find. In a state of trance, Lily read on:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ UNIFORM First year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags  
  
COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herb and Fungi By Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them By Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self- Protection By Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad 


End file.
